rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 25
The End of a Promise Chapter 25 is the final chapter of the game and consists of the fifth and last boss battle, against Geardo. Story Rodea and Ion are standing in front of the Naga fortress, when a huge metal monster shows up from behind it. It turns out to be Geardo under a new form. He sees Ion (inside the Ion Wave) and, mistaking her for his daughter Cecilia, he wants her to stay with him. To protect Ion, Rodea fights Geardo and defeats him. Geardo disappears under a sea of acid. Ion thanks Rodea, who thanks her back for finding him and giving him his heart back. They are ready to go back to Garuda, 1000 years in the future, but Rodea explains he has to stay behind to close the R-Gate, so Ion must return alone. Ion refuses, but Rodea says he's just a robot. He inserts the Key of Time in his chest. The Ion Wave is sucked by the R-Gate while Ion keeps protesting. Rodea promises he will never forget her, just before the Ion Wave disappears and the R-Gate closes. Rodea falls on his back, looking at the stars above before closing his eyes. Ion awakens near the Ion Wave, surrounded by the other villagers, on the Mendous Tree's island, with the Wind Chronos Tower nearby. Sonia believes Ion had an action-packed dream, implying that the events Ion remembers never happened. Tonio says they're going to visit Rodea and Cecilia's graves. Later, Rodea wakes up in front of Ion, on a grassy island near the Chronos Tower. He still remembers her as he had promised, and they hug. The other villagers and the rest of the R-Series come towards them. Level Description The battle seems to take place on the ground, which is covered in acid as far as the eye can see. The sky is full of reddish clouds, with stars visible through. The sea of acid is littered with small "islands" made of metal scraps, as well as tall metal towers, and many of Geardo's tentacles, which are constantly moving. The acid level moves up and down like a tide. Geardo stands in one place, on the edge of the area, while boulders are regularly falling from the sky. Boss Battle The boss battle consists of 4 phases (in the Wii U/3DS version, there's a checkpoint after each one). The first 3 phases are similar: * There are several vertical tentacles scattered in the area (3 in the first phase, 4 in the second phase, 5 in the third phase); each of them has a weak point at its top. Rodea must hit each of them with a boost attack. * After that, Geardo will suck air with one of the 3 large conduits on his back and attract Rodea there. There are 6 weak points on the inner surface of the conduit. A large fan at the end is slowly attracting Rodea, who will take damage if he touches it, or any part of the conduit that's not a weak point. * Once all 6 weak points are destroyed, Rodea escapes from the conduit while it explodes behind him, then the battle moves on to the next phase. During the 2nd and 3rd phases, Geardo will temporarily electrify a tower if Rodea flies towards it (by aiming at it). During the 3rd phase, Geardo regularly shoots a pink laser from his mouth that generates a shockwave all around him, damaging Rodea if his altitude is too low when it reaches him. During the 4th phase, Geardo exposes him main weak point, on his chest. There are 4 devices around it, and periodically, one of them will shoot a huge laser forward. Meanwhile, boulders are flying horizontally, from around the weak point and away from Geardo; in the Wii version, they must be used (by targeting them) to fly towards the weak point, but will damage Rodea on contact, while in the Wii U/3DS version, Rodea can break them with a boost attack, which gives Gravitons to restore his flight energy. Rodea will defeat Geardo by attacking this weak point, ending the chapter and the game. Rewards Upon completing Chapter 25: * in the Wii version, Secret Conversation and FPS Mode will be unlocked * in the Wii U and 3DS version, Secret Conversation and the "Rodea" song will become unlockable Trivia * With the Western Wii version, the game hard-locks your console after the results screen after completing the game for the first time, forcing the player to physically power off the console. This means the player is never informed of having unlocked the extra conversations and FPS mode. * In the Wii U/3DS version, Rodea has 50% more flight energy than usual during this chapter. * In the Wii U/3DS version, between the scene where Rodea is separated from Ion, and the scene where Ion wakes up among the villagers, the game displays a scrolling text stating that Cecilia is later rescued by Rodea, and that Ion is her descendant. * In the Japanese Wii version, the credits appear after the scene where Rodea reunites with Ion. In all the other versions, the credits appear just before that scene, after the scene where Ion meets the villagers. * In the Japanese Wii version, the credits scroll over sepia-toned pictures of various moments of the game, while the song "Rodea" plays. In all the other versions, the credits scroll over a black background next to an artwork of Rodea and Ion; the background music is "Forever" in the Japanese Wii U/3DS version, and "Rodea the Sky Soldier" in the Western versions. * The credits of the Western Wii version are actually identical to that of the Western Wii U/3DS version, displaying the line "All RODEA Wii ver. staff of PROPE" instead of individually crediting the staff of the Wii version. * In the Japanese Wii version, the level results screen is followed by a screen displaying the number of ranks and medals acquired of each type. * The scene where Ion meets the villagers also credits the Japanese voice actors, even if the game was played with English voices. Category:Chapters